


【教父】（Vincent×Michael）厨房，草莓酱和意面（pwp一发完

by Lucien (Mangata__L)



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangata__L/pseuds/Lucien
Summary: Michael说他饿了。
Relationships: Vincent Mancini Corleone/Michael Corleone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【教父】（Vincent×Michael）厨房，草莓酱和意面（pwp一发完

“有很多女人躺在我的怀里 问我爱不爱她 我都回答爱 可是 我最爱的那个人 却从来没有问过我。”   
——《西西里美丽传说》  


Michael用着与整座蔽塞公寓格格不入的精致银叉挑着盘子的果肉，看着Vincent在厨房里里外外的忙活着，青绿色格子围裙穿在一个人高马大的男人身上不免显得有些滑稽可笑。   
这狭小公寓的一切都是Michael的生命中很少触及到的，略显俗气的橙色印花桌布和看上去廉价粗糙的风景挂画，暖色的人造光和不经意间从窗帘缝隙中透出的阳光交织在一起，予以孤独的人可依存的温柔错觉。  
Michael略有些出神的看着Vincent熟练的将洋葱切成丁，瓶瓶罐罐的酱汁放在了触手可及的桌面上，碗盘杂乱无章的摊着。 Connie总是喜欢把房间打扫的一尘不染，而这里浓重的烟火气息几乎扼断了他柔软脆弱的咽喉。  
“Venni”Michael忍不住出声询问“为什么不住到长岛去。”  
Vincent没有停下手中的动作，刀刃撞在砧板上发出清脆的响声“我从小在这里长大，Michael叔叔，这里才是我的家。”  
“不过”Vincent将动作暂停，抬头冲Michael笑着，琥珀色的眸子中闪烁着细碎的光，像秋日落叶撞破倒映着月的平静湖水“如果您愿意住到长岛去，我很乐意奉陪。”  
Michael没有回答他，漆黑的眼眸深深地注视着他，最后像是受不了年轻人眼中的热切与光芒而又手足无措地移开了目光。  
他低叹一口气，从座椅上起身，椅脚摩擦着地面发出尖锐的刮擦声。  
“需要搭把手吗？”

Michael没想到他所说的“搭把手”是真的搭把手。  
年轻人礼貌的没有将身体与Michael紧贴，但无法忽视的温度在两人稍纵即逝的触碰中传递着。Vincent轻柔的将手搭在Michael左手上，将其微微蜷起，“这样切的时候不容易切到手。”温热的吐息撒在Michael脖颈之上，几乎灼痛了他的神经。  
右手紧握着冰冷的木质刀柄，Vincent汗津津的掌心几乎烫得不可思议。明明只是个简单的机械运动，但切出来的洋葱总是厚薄不均。  
Vincent几不可闻的轻笑着，谁会知道前一任叱咤风云的教父其实是个实打实的厨房白痴呢？  
“Vincent...”Michael似乎是听到了年轻人的笑声，语气难掩无奈。一缕碎发因为重力垂落到额前，洋葱辛辣的气味刺激得Michael眼角发红，薄薄的水汽模糊了眼前的视线。  
“Michael叔叔。”Vincent的声音低沉的有些沙哑，近乎贪婪地渴饮着Michael颈肩的气息——湿润的海风和柠檬清香，是他的须后水。  
血管下流淌着的血液禁锢着理智无法动弹，而深渊中的孤芳因沾染了烟火又开释了亵渎与欲望。  
第一个吻是虔诚的，干燥的，不掺杂一丝欲望。  
给他的女王，骑士的心脏因他而跳动——它是爱的帮凶。

感受到后颈微凉的触感，Michael愣了一下，刀停滞在空中，而Vincent原本轻覆在手背上的手悄然与Michael紧扣。  
第二个吻是潮湿的，渴望的，混杂着散不开的情欲。  
给他的爱，纠缠他千千万万遍不尽的执念，他无法连根拔起的玫瑰。  
刀掉到了地上。  
但谁又在乎呢？

Michael光滑的后背紧贴着冰冷的瓷砖，他整个人都被Vincent放到了厨房的大理石桌面上，而身上的毛衣早已被年轻人丢到了厨房某个角落。  
Vincent将身体卡进Michael双腿之间，急切的夺取着他口腔中的氧气，舌尖仔细抚摸着敏感上颚上的每一寸突起，唇齿间温柔纠缠千百万变数，像是一场没有尽头的探戈。  
Michael被年轻人吻的几乎失神，Vincent的热情已溢出理智的边线，他被动的接受着，却也主动的享受着。  
身体最忠诚的反应着主人的欲望，Michael无法否认，他是否也在暗自期待着这荒谬无比的关系？  
Vincent仍一刻不停地吻着，从红肿的嘴唇到脖颈，舔舐撕咬着他从未踏足过的禁地。Michael的呼吸变得沉重起来，他想出声阻止，却发现自己的欲望居然微抬着头，分泌出的透明淫液打湿了黑色底裤。  
仅仅因为一个吻，他就已经丢盔卸甲。  
Vincent用牙齿轻咬着褐色的乳尖，粗糙的指尖勾勒着乳晕，他听到了Michael不稳定的抽气声，这几乎是无声的鼓励。  
他无心取悦与他上床的女人，现在却拼命挑逗着眼前人沉寂许久的肉欲。  
灼热的舌尖绕着乳晕色情的打转，啧啧的吸吮声几乎响彻整个厨房，细微的快感顺着胸前两点蔓延到全身，从未体验过的快感像渐渐涨潮，Michael咬紧了下唇，逼迫着自己将呻吟咽回。  
亲吻顺着汗水下滑，继续侵犯着禁地，每一个吻痕几乎都灼烧着柔软的皮肤。  
“Michael叔叔..”Vincent喃喃着，虚妄变成了现实。  
“叔叔”这两个字几乎使Michael全身一颤，禁忌感与不伦使血液都沸腾蒸发，没有被触碰的下体已湿的一塌糊涂。  
Vincent隔着粗糙的布料细细吻着他的囊袋，Michael全身都不住的微颤着，羞耻感使他双颊发红，本来被洋葱醺的眼泪也呼之欲出。他试着用手推开埋在他腿间的头颅，但无法忽视的快感侵蚀着理智，悬在空中的双腿微微摆动着，欲火烧灼着放置太久的干柴，覆水已难收。  
Vincent停止了亲吻，慢条斯理地将包裹着Michael柔软臀肉的黑色织物褪下，紧致的粉色穴口和半硬的阴茎一览无余。Vincent感觉自己裤裆里的小兄弟硬到发疼，但仍然调整着呼吸，从台面上取下一瓶草莓酱——其实他做的菜和草莓酱没有任何关系。  
从未被人触碰的后穴感受到了冰冷粘稠的液体，Michael几乎大惊失色，“Vincent..等等..别..”Vincent安慰性地吻着Michael的嘴角，手却不安分地绕着穴口打转，轻抚着每一道因为紧张而收缩的褶皱，“Michael叔叔，如果不好好扩张，您会受伤的。”  
粉红的粘稠汁液使手指顺利滑入，Vincent细细用修剪的整齐的指甲刮擦着柔软的肠壁，异物入侵的感觉使Michael撑在桌面上的双臂颤抖着，微弱的呻吟从紧咬的双唇中不经意泄出，狭窄的肠壁拼命收缩着，冰凉的甜腻汁液被肠道的热度烫的越发黏腻。Vincent又增加了一根手指，两根手指在穴内搅动着，探索开拓着身体最深层的欲望，把Michael的后穴搞的又湿又乱，每一次进出都伴随着令人难堪的淫糜水声。  
“Vincent..不..不要这个..”Michael艰难的开了口，后穴被草莓酱填满的事实令他双颊发烫。死亡都不曾令他恐惧，而未知的快感与Vincent每一处无微不至的温柔让他的灵魂都在战栗，他已经想不起上一次与人做爱是什么时候....太久了。  
会阴前温热的鼻息将他的思绪强行拽回，大腿根部被Vincent宽大的手掌撑开，粗糙的舌尖正舔舐着穴口残留的粉色汁液，仔细地将草莓酱抹入每一层褶皱，再慢慢用舌尖抚平，将甜腻顺滑的粉色汁液吸吮殆尽。  
响亮的啧啧声充斥着整个厨房，Michael几乎无法相信眼前的景象。每一寸的炽热与酥麻刺激着脆弱的环状肌，后穴无意识的紧缩着，羞耻感与丝丝快意交织，使他大脑一片空白。  
“Vincent..快停下.嗯..太.太脏了..”他尝试着带上平日命令的语气，但难耐的鼻音和无法忽视的上挑尾音却像极了欲壑难填的淫荡妓女，明明下面已湿得淫水四溅，但仍装着高雅与不可一世。  
Vincent没有给予回应，只是抓着Michael大腿的手越发用力，轻而易举地留下了两个通红的掌印。舌尖逐渐向上移动，轻轻吻过会阴和囊袋，最后在Michael半硬的阴茎处驻留，滚烫的口腔包裹着脆弱敏感的性器，突如其来的快感使Michael腰间一软，几乎瘫倒在了桌面上。  
Vincent小心翼翼地吞吐着Michael的阴茎，笨拙地模仿着性交的频率进出着，避免牙齿碰到柔肉。说真的，他从未给人口交过，仔细回忆着那些女人做过的动作，Vincent用舌头舔舐着柱体，舌尖在马眼处绕着圈，时不时重重吸吮一下，他的嘴巴被阴茎塞的满满的，略微向后撤离，然后再深深的重新吞进喉咙深处。  
Michael的每一根神经都在叫嚣着射精，过量的刺激让他大脑一片混沌，大腿根部发抖着，几乎整个人紧绷成一条直线，将头抵在冰凉的瓷砖上，睫毛微颤着，喉咙里只能发出毫无意义的粗重喘息和呻吟，然后措不及防地射了出来。  
他听到了Vincent被呛到的轻微咳嗽声，这太过了。他想赶紧让Vincent吐掉，用高潮后发颤的双手轻拽着Vincent用发胶固定整齐的头发，却无法移动年轻人分毫，咸涩的精液充斥着口腔，张开嘴时乳白色液体从他深红的唇角流下，唾液混合着精液在下唇与柱体牵出一条银丝。  
“Vincent..快吐掉..”Michael仍有一下没一下地用手磨蹭着Vincent的头皮，伴随着高潮后的激烈喘息，使请求听上去如此苍白无力。Vincent抬起头浅笑了一下，还意犹未尽地用舌尖舔去沾染在嘴角的白浊，直起身再次贴上了Michael，用依然沾着残余体液的嘴唇吻上了他。  
精液的咸腥与草莓酱若有若无的甜味在唇齿交缠之间传递着， “Michael叔叔，您一点也不脏，您很甜。”Vincent轻咬吸吮着Michael的耳垂，粗糙的舌尖刺激着敏感的耳垂，温热的鼻息打在侧脸，挑逗着最后仅存的理智。  
Vincent像哄孩子一般轻啄着Michael下颌，慢慢抱着Michael将他抬离桌面，Michael轻声呜咽着，高潮后脱力的双手堪堪抓住了Vincent的后背，全身的重力都被Vincent托在了双手上。  
暗自咒骂着高档皮带的复杂程度，Vincent吃力地褪下了裤子，被禁锢在内裤里的老二早就硬得流水，单手拖住Michael的臀部，趁机在雪白丰满的蚌肉上留下色情的红色抓痕， 另一只手抓着性器抵在了穴口，粗大的阴茎缓慢撑开环状肌的褶皱，紧致的后穴被渐渐拓宽，直至整个性器的头部被后穴吞吃。  
Michael环在Vincent的手臂颤动着如秋日落叶，肠壁的肌肉紧张地收缩着，Vincent没有再次挺进，他知道Michael需要适应后穴被拓开的时间。  
Michael的肠壁炽热而软糯，无规律地蠕动着，似乎对入侵者手足无措，Vincent感到自己的理智在逐渐崩塌，他的性器插在了他叔叔身体里 ，柔软舒适，禁忌不伦，而肩侧传来Michael细微破碎的呻吟，这令他头晕目眩，他就想这样直接插进去，全部，狠狠地，将眼前的男人据为己有，得到他这些年所渴望的一切。  
再次温柔而缓慢地向内推进着，Vincent全身的肌肉紧绷，不要因为自己脑子一热就真的全部插入，他不希望伤到Michael一丝一毫。  
Michael用牙齿狠咬着Vincent的肩，在肩头留下深深的牙印，他抽着气嘶哑着呻吟，身体因下体被撕裂的疼痛亦或是丝丝快感而哆嗦得乱七八糟，甚至在Vincent全部挺入的过程中轻啜了一声。  
Vincent亲吻着Michael额前的汗珠，安慰着身下不停战栗的叔叔，括约肌被粗长的阴茎撑得发白，似乎已到了极限，内壁包裹着火热的性器，跟随着Michael沉重嘶哑的呼吸有规律地吸吮着后穴中的入侵者，像是在无声欢迎，亦或是最后无力的挣扎。  
“Michael叔叔”Vincent在低声耳语着“我爱您。”  
Michael感到鼻腔有点发酸，这个年轻人见过的已经不少了，鲜血，金钱，地位，处子们愿意用洁白忠贞换取绿色富兰克林，至亲血肉可以因为权力而粉碎信念，人们恭敬的称他为“教父”，而只有这个年轻人会亲吻他的手之后，固执而冒犯地盯着他，笑着喊他的“Michael叔叔”。  
他张了张嘴，最后还是没说什么，只是用尽最大的力气环住了年轻人，指甲轻轻地挠着Vincent的后背。  
Vincent楞了一下，原本全根没入的性器又胀大了几分,将Michael的呜咽用嘴堵回，Vincent将阴茎抽出一半，再次深深地插入，略微上翘的龟头摩擦着不深的前列腺，Vincent精准地碾上那敏感的一点，时而又再次避开，未经人事的后穴尝到了甜头，酥麻感扩张到全身，开始主动收缩，讨好般紧咬着肉棒不放，分泌出透明色的肠液，混合着残留着的粉色汁液滴滴答答地溅到地上，纠缠着发出黏黏糊糊的水声。  
结束了漫长的吻，Michael大口汲取着空气，然后不住的嘶哑呻吟，轻声啜泣着，快感渐渐淹没了痛楚，伴随着酸胀感顺着脊柱慢慢攀升，Vincent技巧性地肏干着他，性器头部时不时剐蹭着那要命的一点，刺激得眼睛中蒙起一层淡淡水汽，眨眼之间便变成生理性泪水从发红的眼角坠落。  
Vincent两手托住Michael，开始大力的肏干起来，胯部拍打着臀肉，肉体碰撞的声音在厨房回响，Michael无意识的轻摇着头，挂在脚裸处岌岌可危的黑色织物随着每次深入晃动着，他几乎被Vincent的阴茎钉到了墙上，肉棒进入了不可思议的深度，刚刚才射过的阴茎再次起了反应，却只是像坏掉了一般不停留着透明色淫液。  
老天啊,他已经无法连续射第二次了，Michael原本就沙哑的嗓音因为沾染上情欲而更加低沉，后穴火辣辣的刺痛着，而肠肉仍缓慢地，色情的吮吸着肉穴中的阴茎，急不可耐的渴求着更多。Vincent的名字像不尽的咒语，在舌尖被碾碎，咀嚼，支离破碎地拼凑，反复不停。  
Vincent几乎说不出一句话来，以往只在梦中出现的场景如今亲历，紧致的后穴与女人的阴道完全不同，肠壁不断蠕动吞吃着自己的阴茎，缩减再次放松，滚烫细滑的触感让他眼睛发红，恨不得把囊袋也一并插入。  
前列腺被狠狠的撞击着，Michael的身体无意识抽搐着，快感如同电流鞭打着他的神经，如潮水般将他淹没，所到之处一片狼藉，透明色淫液伴着草莓酱在交合处溢出，Vincent每一次插入都将阴茎全部抽出，再尽数插入，粉嫩的肠肉几乎被Vincent肏的外翻。  
一次沉重的喘息，Michael毫无征兆的射了出来，少量的精液和透明色前列腺液，溅在了自己腹部，肠道猛烈收缩痉挛着，挤压咬紧着后穴中的肉棒，Vincent的呼吸骤然急促，低沉的呻吟了几声，最后还是咬着牙射在了体外。  
Michael像脱水的鱼，将头搁在Vincent肩头，双眼紧闭着，似乎因承受不了过多刺激而昏了过去，而身体还沉浸在高潮后的余波中，微微抽搐着，当Vincent将阴茎缓缓拔出时，粉色的肉穴已完全被肏开，短时间内无法闭合地翕动着。  
缓缓将Michael抱到了自己卧室的单人床上，趁人之危的又在Michael脸上吻了一下，盖上被子，整齐地掖好被子，才关上门走出了卧室。  
好了Vincent，你可以一边做意大利面，一边想着明天怎么给Connie一个说得过去的解释了。

Vincent头一次坐在自己家的亚麻座椅上如此不自在（除了第一次遗精不知道怎么给妈解释除外），僵硬地握着叉子，不停翻腾着盘里无辜的意面，而他的紧张源头此刻优雅地用叉细细地卷着意面（只是姿势有点别扭），好像自己仍坐在老宅的书房中，而不是只穿了一件大一号的白衬衫，哪怕把最上面一颗扣扣紧，脖颈和锁骨上的色情吻痕仍明显得要命。  
为什么他把内裤毛衣和西装裤丢进洗衣机并且按下启动键的时候就没想到会有这种事呢。  
可能这就是自己每次上完床直接提裤子走人的后果，Vincent绝望地想着，用牙拼命咬着叉子，目不转睛地盯着肉丸上的番茄酱，试图忽略自己的小兄弟又起了反应。  
Michael似乎没注意到对面年轻人的地狱式的煎熬，用纸巾擦了擦嘴角的酱汁，朝Vincent挑挑眉，勾出一丝浅笑，“没想到你这么擅长做菜。”  
吊灯散发的暖色光映照着，Vincent思忖着自己从未见过如此美丽的双眼，黑曜石般的双眼总是透露出死水般冷静，但当他竭力想隐藏他眼里的光辉时，它却违反着他的意愿，在隐约可辨的微光里闪烁。  
“曾经也有人给我做过”Michael低下头，似乎陷入了某段往事。  
“有我做的好吃吗？”Vincent好奇地抬头看着Michael，他对自己的厨艺还是很自信的。  
“不好说..”Michael耸了耸肩，自嘲的笑笑“只不过后来没机会吃到第二次。”  
Vincent楞了一下，他抓住了Michael眼中为数不多的苦痛，即便转瞬即逝。  
纽约市真的很繁华，灯光从不暗淡， 但却无权要求每一个人都如光般耀眼，有些人生而破裂，有些人在现实面前被摔得粉碎。  
像镜子一样碎成菱角分明的晶片，越是用力拼凑着失了轮廓的镜面，细碎的锋利边缘就越是深入骨肉。  
人们唾弃着无法反光的破碎，却不知曾经他也如光本身闪烁。  
“Michael叔叔”Vincent低声说着，但坚定不移“我会为您做一辈子的。”  
他愿意一片片捡起破碎，即便双手会血肉模糊，他将亲手熄灭他的微光，告诉他自己将理解他所有的苦痛与黑暗，爱上他的全部。  
“我爱您。”  
Michael睫毛微颤着，沉默着，不发一语。  
Vincent只是笑着，并不急着听到回应，毕竟他现在可欠着他一辈子的意面呢。

我最爱的人从未问过我是否爱他，但当他微微笑着，不同我说什么话，我便觉得，我等待这个太久了。 

一些莫名其妙碎碎念：我终于咕完了我太感动了呜呜呜，最近破事太多了导致这篇东西一直咕咕咕，别问，问就是某流量男星网课和一些莫名鸡妙的无脑言论。也算是把欠的债偿完了，所以之后大概会更和闻香相关的同人（傻查和中校他不香吗），换汤不换药，就是日死小美女AP...  
最后的最后：我本来不是什么乐观主义者，但现实逼着我乐观，所以吧，在冬日冷风中苦苦等待固然很煎熬，所以就更不能任北风独自太嚣张。


End file.
